Priapus Okeanos
Leona Ikaruga is an Evergreen Student from Greece. (Played by '''Ace')'' Background Born in Southern Greece, Priapus's father was a simple fisherman. His mother died due to complications from birth, or so he was told, but the truth was that she had been an ESO spy that was killed by SRSIA. His father tried to keep him from that truth, instead raising him on the ocean, teaching him about how to sail a ship and to read the waves, both those of the ocean and of life. Things went well until the SRSIA assassin came back to finish the job, murdering his father and nearly killing him. Priapus had gone out alone to fish, as his father hadn't been feeling very well that day, although in truth his father had heard about the assassin's arrival in the area and was trying to keep him safe. However, when Priapus arrived to his home his father lay on the floor in a pool of his own blood, dead. At that moment, the assassin struck, but although Priapus was in shock he was able to escape the lethal attack, although not without a deep scar along his right shoulder and down his upper arm. Wasting no time, Priapus scrambled out the window and made his way to the coast. It was very late, and the assassin gave chase. Eventually he made it into the coast and into his boat, but before he could get far out enough the assassin spotted him and started swimming after him. Not knowing what else to do, he grabbed one of the oars he used when the wind died down and swung down as hard as he could, taking the assassin by surprise when he surfaced. Dazed but not defeated, the assassin began to climb up the side of the boat. Left without any other choice, Priapus did the only thing he could at the time, grabbing the heavy weighted net used to catch fish and throwing it at his attacker. Tangled up in and weighed down by it, the assassin lost his grip on the ship and sank down to the depths off the coast of Greece. Priapus raced back home, but it was too late. His father breathed no more, so he woke his neighbors and asked them for help with his father's burial. Priapus said good-bye to his father as the sun rose, taking what he could from his family home before setting off on his fishing boat. He sailed along the Greek coast, eventually joining a crew of seafaring thieves and working his way to the top. He mutinied and the crew decided to follow him; the old captain had become cruel and selfish in his old age, and that was his downfall. With an able crew behind him, Priapus became known as Sinbad. However, he kept his crew from killing and stealing, instead plundering ports where the rich stored their goods, as well as secretly gathering information about his father's death and the organization behind it. He began targeting those who gave aid to them, hoping he could at least do something to hinder them. After a year, he and his crew were well known, but one wealthy lord with a grudge against him, one who he highly suspected was with that organization, hired a fleet to track down and kill him. When Sinbad caught word, he left his men to carry on with their lives as they chose, each with enough money to live a good and happy life from all the riches that they had gathered. Priapus himself tried to disappear, but before he could the fleet that had been hired to find him had docked at the port he had ended up in, and although he tried to run he was surrounded. Wondering if these were his last moments, an ESO agent who had been following him appeared and offered him a second chance at life, but for a price: he would have to become a spy. With no other choice, he agreed, and with the spy he made his escape, eventually making it to Evergreen. Personality Priapus is a very friendly person, always hoping to make connections and relationships with those around them. He's very much a people person, and while there are times he does decide to be alone, it's rare to find him without people around for the most part. He is able to read people very well, always knowing what is the right thing to say, especially around women, but generally in most situations - something he improved during his time as a sailor in various ports and parts of the Mediterranean. He's very perceptive, able to size up situations or opponents and decide how to deal with them in the best way possible, and his way with people as well as his natural charisma draws others towards him. Strengths Reading people and situations, charm and charisma, and leadership Weaknesses Stubbornness, takes on burdens of others unnecessarily, and pride Trivia * Priapus's hair is naturally black but he dies it purple, something he started back in his days as a captain, since purple use to represent royalty. His hair is quite long because he has never cut it. His eyes, however, are naturally a yellow-gold color, due to some genetic mutation. He has two golden hoop earrings he sometimes wears as well, but usually only for fancier occasions. * He speaks his native Greek as well as English, Italian, Spanish, Hebrew, and Arabic as well as French, Portuguese, and some other lesser known languages of the Mediterranean conversationally. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Active Characters Category:Active Character